


First Encounters of the Phil Kind

by phangelica



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, First Meeting, First Person, M/M, it went down in the dms, with some second person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangelica/pseuds/phangelica
Summary: The first time Phil dm'd Dan
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	First Encounters of the Phil Kind

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the super lame title lol I was struggling haha. For Phandom Fic Fests Escape from Reality Event. Thanks guys for always being such positive influences in the phandom :-)

This can’t be real. I’m seeing things. It is like 5 am and I haven’t slept in hours. Yeah, no, I’m just going to close the page.

AmazingPhil did not just reply to my dm on Twitter. There’s just no way. I must be REALLY tired. I think I should probably just go to sleep, see tomorrow if it’s a hallucination.

…

What if it’s not though? I just exited out, I didn’t even read what my imagination conjured up!!! Maybe I should double check. Just in case it is real, we don’t want to leave Phil waiting, right? I mean he’s not because I imagined that he dm’d me. But it doesn’t hurt to check. 

Oh my fucking god. Holy shit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-

Okay, chill, Dan. Be cool. I mean he can’t see you right now but if he could he would think you’re such a total freak. You have to ease into that. Can’t show all your cards just yet.

_Dan: i like muse, you like muse, let’s be friends ^_^_

_Phil: I love muse! I’ve noticed you reply to my tweets a lot! And comment on my videos! You’re “danisnotonfire” right?_

Shit. He basically just called me out for being a stalker and a fanboy. Fuck. Is there a way to salvage this? I mean, it’s not like I can ignore him. It’s Amazing fucking Phil. I have to answer.

Okay.

_Dan: yup, that’s me. stupid name I made up in year 10 XD. thought I should have something cool. it’s nothing compared to AmazingPhil tho._

Send.

Shit. Was that dumb? Does it seem like I’m sucking up? I mean I wouldn’t mind sucking- nope. Can’t let myself go there right now. I am straight. I am straight. I like girls and boobs and OH MY GOD HE ANSWERED.

_Phil: Hey! I think it’s clever! You ARE not on fire! I mean it would be really weird if you were o_O_

Is this actually happening? Are we having a back and forth right now? Are we like actually becoming friends? Friends, though. I don’t want to be weird and scare him off. 

_Dan: lmfao yeah i think i’m not on fire right now? unless you count the excitement i feel about the fact that my favorite youtuber is dming me right now._

Send.

FUCK! THINK BEFORE YOU SEND, MAN. He is so going to think I’m a weird stalker now. I just fucked the whole thing. Classic Dan. Gets the opportunity to talk to AmazingPhil, fucks it up by basically admitting that he’s hot for him. Shit.

_Phil: Wow! I’m so flattered :-) There are so many great youtubers I find it hard to believe I’m your favorite but I’ll take the compliment XD._

That can’t be right. Phil is literally the greatest content creator on the platform. Like by far. His interactive space adventure is revolutionary. I have to say something.

_Dan: there are lots of great youtubers but you’re the best. by far. I went thru every option in the interactive space adventure and they were all amazing. you’re hilarious and creative and amazing at filming videos and editing. you’re cute too lmao so idk why you find it hard to believe!_

Am I actually an idiot? Well, I wrote lots of other stuff so hopefully he focuses on that and not the weird comment on his looks. 

_Phil: Haha! You think I’m cute?_

Shit. What the fuck do I say? I can’t say no, he’ll be like what the fuck! What if Phil’s a straight guy who’s disgusted that I just said that and i’ve really fucked myself now. FUCK!

_Dan: I mean, lol, you know you’re cute._

Might as well stick with it.

_Phil: Yeah, but I didn’t know YOU thought I was cute :P_

What the fuck is going on? Have I died? Did I die earlier today and not notice and am now having an extremely vivid death dream? 

_Phil: Wait, how old are you? Want to make sure I’m not chatting with a 12 year old :P_

What the ACTUAL fuck. 

_Dan: I’m 18 :P_

Next month. It’s okay. I can’t risk Phil not talking to me because of a technicality. It definitely won’t last that long anyway. It’s harmless. 

_Phil: Oh good ^_^ I should probably get to bed now (we’re both nocturnal!) but we should actually talk about muse tomorrow ;)_

Did Phil actually just say he wants to continue our conversation tomorrow? And he sent me a winky face?!? I must be dreaming. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr :-)](https://phangelica.tumblr.com/post/612934629183422464/first-encounters-of-the-phil-kind)


End file.
